Wyspa Itongo/I/3
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Tajemnica opuszczonej zagrody Dr Będziński należał niewątpliwie do najwybitniejszych psychiatrów stolicy. Wielbiciel wielkiego J. Ochorowicza''Ochorowicz, Julian'' (1850–1917) — filozof i psycholog, początkowo związany z pozytywizmem warszawskim, później zajął się parapsychologią. edytorski, uczeń szkoły psychiatrycznej paryskiej i wieloletni asystent jednego z kierowników szpitala Salpêtrière''szpital Salpêtrière'' — zakład psychiatryczny w Paryżu. edytorski, przedstawiał typ uczonego marki najwyższej. Wyposażony w dar chłodnej, wnikliwej analizy, kojarzącej się w wyjątkowy sposób z wrodzoną intuicją, stał się twórcą oryginalnej teorii wiążącej ściśle psychiatrię z metapsychiką. Po długich, żmudnych studiach udało mu się znaleźć punkty przecięcia się tych dwóch kategorii zjawisk i wykazać, że często objawy schorzeń duchowych i fenomeny metapsychiczne przenikają się nawzajem jak dwie siostrzane strugi wytrysłe z jednego źródliska. Temu też poglądowi odpowiadał kierunek, jaki nadał założonej przez siebie klinice chorób nerwowych na Żoliborzu. Obok pacjentów w ściślejszym tego słowa znaczeniu przebywały w tym świetnie od lat prowadzonym zakładzie też osoby obdarzone anormalnymi właściwościami psychicznymi — wizjonerzy, media, telepaci i w ogóle tzw. sensytywi — ludzie wyjątkowi i rzadcy, których sprowadzenie dla celów eksperymentalnych kosztowało nieraz ogromne sumy. Pozyskanie Janka Gniewosza uważał Będziński za zdarzenie pierwszej klasy. Z medium o tak znacznej sile telekinetycznej nie spotkał się dotychczas ani razu. Zaobserwowane w kuźni objawy działania na odległość, których autorstwo bez cienia wątpliwości przypisywał młodemu Gniewoszowi, pozwalały spodziewać się niejednej ciekawej rzeczy na przyszłość. Będziński był przekonany, że pod jego umiejętną ręką Janek odpowiednio wydyscyplinowany i wykształcony prześcignie wszystkie dotychczas znane europejskie media i stanie się chlubą polskiego metapsychizmu. Metoda postępowania, jaką postanowił zastosować do swego pupila, odbiegała znacznie od jego dotychczasowej praktyki. Zasadą naczelną miało być utrzymywanie Janka w granicach możliwości na tym poziomie rozwoju intelektualnego, na jakim stał w chwili obecnej. Chodziło więc oto, by jak najdłużej utrzymać go w stadium pierwotnym, pozostawiając samorzutną ewolucję jego psyche naturze. W tym celu na razie przynajmniej usuwał go Będziński spod wpływu innych ludzi, ograniczając go do minimum przez ścisłe odgrodzenie chłopca od reszty świata. Z tych samych pobudek nie dbał na razie o rozwój umysłowy Janka i nie posyłał go do szkół. Wiadomości elementarne, jak czytanie, pisanie i cztery działania rachunkowe, nabyte jeszcze na wsi, miały mu na razie wystarczyć. Przez parę lat Gniewosz wzrastał w ustroni zakładowej jak dziczka w olbrzymim opustoszałym parku. Oddany własnym marzeniom i śnieniom dojrzewał w ciszy samotnych godzin jak roślina pełna ukrytych treści, na dzień swój czekająca. W pierwszych miesiącach pobytu na Żoliborzu zjawiska telekinezy''telekineza'' (z gr.) — poruszanie przedmiotów na odległość. edytorski powtórzyły się w jego obecności parę razy, lubo nie w tak intensywny sposób jak na terenie kuźni. Z czasem stały się coraz rzadsze. Natomiast zaczęły ujawniać się coraz wyraźniej zdolności ideoplastyczne''zdolności ideoplastyczne'' — w parapsychologii: zdolności medium do wytwarzania fantomów. edytorski. Urządzone przez dyrektora kliniki kilkakrotne seanse mediumiczne przy współudziale wybitnych psychiatrów i uczonych dały rezultaty nadzwyczajne. Będziński, zachęcony powodzeniem, powtórzył eksperymenty, a wreszcie wyznaczył jeden dzień w tygodniu, w którym stale miały odbywać się posiedzenia z Jankiem. Gdy do udziału w seansach przypuszczono i laików, młody Gniewosz stał się najpopularniejszą postacią Warszawy; o podobizny jego zabiegały redakcje pierwszorzędnych czasopism. Nazywano go powszechnie Jankiem z Żoliborza. Już po trzecim seansie, gdy uśpiony przez Będzińskiego chłopak zapadł w głęboki trans, objawy mediumiczne przekroczyły szybko stadium zaczątkowe fenomenów świetlnych i lewitacji i zaczęły zdradzać wyraźną tendencję w kierunku kształtotwórczym. Zrazu ukazywały się tylko luźne strzępy i woale ektoplazmy''ektoplazma'' — w parapsychologii nazwa substancji, którą miały jakoby wydzielać media, by materializować duchy. edytorski wywiązujące się spod pach i w okolicy łonowej. Lecz już na szóstym z rzędu posiedzeniu przybrał fluidyczny wysiąk wyraźny kształt rąk, nóg i fragmentów twarzy, by wreszcie skrystalizować się w pełną ludzką postać. Osiągnąwszy ten wysoki szczebel w skali mediumicznych wyczynów, Janek nie schodził już w dół. Przeciwnie — jego zdolności ideoplastyczne pogłębiały się i doskonaliły za każdym nowym eksperymentem. Aż doprowadził do produkowania kilku fantomów równocześnie. Pamiętną dla Będzińskiego była chwila, gdy z mgławicy fluidycznej wyłonił się pierwszy kształt: postać mężczyzny średniego wzrostu o zaciętym wyrazie twarzy. Widmo pochylone naprzód śledziło rozwartymi szeroko oczyma coś przed sobą — coś, co leżało przed nim na ziemi. Wywabiony raz z niebytu fantom stale pojawiał się na każdym seansie jak protagonista jakiegoś zdarzenia, którego wątki gubiły się w mrokach zaświatów. Z czasem przyłączyły się doń dwa inne fantomy, dwie uderzająco podobne do siebie, wyjątkowo piękne kobiety: siostry zapewne. Patrzyły wrogo na siebie: twarz młodszej, blondynki, kurczyła się spazmem nienawiści, ilekroć oczy jej spotkały się z oczyma tamtej, czarnowłosej. Mężczyzna jakby ich nie spostrzegał. Wzrok jego zeszklony przerażeniem wypatrywał wciąż coś przed sobą, coś u swych stóp... Wysiąknąwszy raz z chaosu bezkształtu, tragiczna trójka powracała odtąd uporczywie na powierzchnię świata zjawisk, stanowiąc motyw przewodni eksperymentów. Ta uporczywość zwróciła uwagę lekarza. Dopatrywał się w niej wskazówki, za którą należało pójść. Tu dr Będziński stanął ponownie na rozstajach swoich teorii, które zastąpiły mu drogę niby rozstawione w kierunkach przeciwnych ramiona dylematu. Albo wszystko było tworem podświadomej sfery duchowej medium, lub też z jego fantazją współdziałały jaźnie z dziedzin zaświatowych. Doktór musiał zdecydować się na jedną z dwóch hipotez: albo przyjąć interpretację animistyczną, nie wychodzącą poza osobą samego medium, lub też, dopuszczając możliwość interwencji sił z tamtego brzegu, przechylić się ku teorii spirytystycznej. Więc zażądał wyjaśnień i drogowskazów. Na jednym z seansów majowych członkowie komisji eksperymentalnej z jego inicjatywy zadali widmom szereg pytań, które miały na celu zbadanie ich życzeń i pragnień. Odpowiedź otrzymano we formie tzw. pisma bezpośredniego. Na tabliczce łupkowej zamkniętej w szufladzie stołu znaleziono po skończonym posiedzeniu następujący komunikat nakreślony kredą: „Pod 50 st. szerokości północnej i pod 40 st. długości wschodniej”. Wskazówka była wyraźna. Będziński nie omieszkał z niej skorzystać. W połowie czerwca w towarzystwie Janka i jednego z przyjaciół lekarzy wyjechał z Warszawy w oznaczonym przez. komunikat kierunku. Ostatnią miejscowością w tej stronie, do której docierała jeszcze linia kolejowa, były Węgary, w czystym polu zabłąkana stacyjka. Tu wysiadłszy z pociągu trzej podróżnicy znaleźli się w sytuacji nie do pozazdroszczenia. Jak informował „kierownik ruchu”, zwykły, szary budnik — najbliższa wieś, skąd można było dostać furmankę, była oddalona o dwie opętane mile. Nie pozostawało nic innego jak pójść tam na piechotę. Na szczęście dzień był słoneczny i ciepły, a rozmyte przez wiosenne dżdże drogi podeschły w mierze wystarczającej. Po czterech godzinach stanęli w Małych Pieckach, cichej, zarytej pomiędzy lasy i wądoły wioszczynie. Tu przenocowali, a nazajutrz o świcie, wynająwszy furę, rozpoczęli bezpośrednie poszukiwania. Dr Będziński, zbrojny w mapę, kompas, sekstans''sekstans'' — przyrząd nawigacyjny. edytorski i inne przyrządy orientacyjne niby jakiś kapitan statku, kierował ekspedycją z „kozła” obok woźnicy. Chłopina był trochę zdziwiony tą jazdą na chybił trafił, jak mu się zdawało, tym kluczeniem na wszystkie strony, ale powolny dziwactwu panów z miasta skierowywał konięta to w prawo, to w lewo, wjeżdżał w lasy, „brał” na przełaj bezdroża, przebierał się gwałtem przez chaszcze, zawracał, wykręcał, okrążał, „dryfował”... Aż wyłoniwszy się pod wieczór z jakiegoś gęstego jak szczeć boru, wbił siwe oczy w pustą przestrzeń, rozciągającą się teraz przed wozem hen, po krańce widnokręgu, i nagle przeżegnał się. — Chryste Panie — rzekł wskazując biczyskiem jakiś daleki, ciemny punkt na horyzoncie. — Taż my, proszę łaski panów, gdzieś podle Bańkowej Woli. — Znacie to miejsce? — zapytał Będziński. — A juści, znam. Zatracona to Wola. Ja tam z panami nie pojadę. — A to dlaczego? — Tam cosik od lat „zawadza”. Będziński uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Mam wrażenie — objaśnił kolegę lekarza — że nareszcie znaleźliśmy to, czego szukamy. Przyrządy stwierdzają tożsamość miejsca. Za pół godziny będziemy u celu. — Ja tam nie pojadę — oponował chłopek. — Nie bądźcie dzieckiem, panie Mateuszu! Podwieziecie nas na kilometr od tego miejsca i zaczekacie. Ale pan Mateusz uparł się i na trzecim kilometrze zatrzymał wóz definitywnie. Po długich pertraktacjach stanęło na tym, że panowie pójdą sobie dalej sami, przenocują w Bańkowej Woli, jeśli tak im się podoba, a on, Mateusz, przyjedzie po nich nazajutrz rano i zabierze ich z powrotem z tego miejsca, w którym teraz z wozu wysiedli. Radzi nieradzi puścili się piechotą ku majaczącej przed nimi zagrodzie, podczas gdy woźnica, zaciąwszy konie, skwapliwie pomknął na nocleg ku najbliższemu przysiółkowi, oddalonemu o dobre trzy mile. Koło siódmej wieczorem „ekspedycja” weszła do wnętrzu nawiedzonego domu. W jednej z izb na prawo znaleziono resztki suszu i zapalono nim w piecu, bo noc zapowiadała się wyjątkowo chłodna. Po kolacji Janek Gniewosz, dziwnie niespokojny od chwili przekroczenia progu domu, zapadł samorzutnie w głęboki trans. Będziński i Przysłucki ułożyli go na zarzutkach pod jedną ze ścian i podnieceni nerwowo czekali na rozwój objawów. Wystąpiły niebawem w tempie szybkim, dramatycznym. Z ciała śpiącego chłopca zaczął wywiązywać się silny młecznobiały wysiąk, z którego po paru minutach wyodrębniły się dwa wyraźne kształty ludzkie. Poznali je zaraz; była to postać ponurego mężczyzny, tak uparcie powracającego w czasie seansów warszawskich, i fantom jednej z jego towarzyszek: jednej z dwóch sióstr, zdaje się młodszej, jasnowłosej. Pożerali się wzajemnie oczyma, w których tlała żądza. Duszna, ciężka atmosfera zmysłów napełniła wnętrze. Kobieta obnażyła pierś jedną, soczystą jak dojrzały owoc gruszy, i nęciła go ku sobie. Przywarł do niej ustami i objąwszy ją wpół, zaczął zdzierać z niej suknie. Wtedy drzwi od sieni odchyliły się i weszło widmo czarnowłosej. Skokiem pantery przyskoczyła do nich i zadała rywalce cios tak silny pięścią, że tamta zatoczyła się pod ścianę. Mężczyzna chciał jej przyjść z pomocą, lecz czarna zastąpiła mu drogę, piorunując spojrzeniem. Chwilę trwała niema walka. Zwyciężyła kobieta; w poczuciu winy spuścił oczy pod palącym wzrokiem zdradzonej... Powoli kontury tragicznej trójki zatarły się, zmieszały i zbite w jeden kłąb wsiąkły z powrotem w ciało śpiącego. — Byliśmy prawdopodobnie świadkami sceny wiarołomstwa małżeńskiego — rzekł Będziński. — Która rozegrała się w tym domu może przed wiekami — uzupełnił uwagę Przysłucki. — Bardzo być może. Lecz zdaje się fantomy nie wypowiedziały nam jeszcze swego ostatniego słowa. Słyszysz? Z piersi Janka wydobył się przeciągły jęk. — Nowa materializacja w toku. Znów wysnuwa się ektoplazma. Chłopak pod ścianą zniknął osnuty mgławicą. Po kilku minutach ukształtowała się postać jasnowłosnej z niemowlęciem na ręku. Młoda matka zapatrzona w twarzyczkę dziecka dawała mu piersi. Obok wyłonił się fantom szwagra-kochanka. Oczy ich spotkały się, zapłonęły jak żagwie i nagle łagodne już i tkliwe przeniosły się na dziecko — ich dziecko. Lecz na pochylone nad owocem grzechu głowy tych dwojga spływały skądś z góry zabójcze spojrzenia tamtej — żony... I znów zmienił się obraz. W pustej izbie pod oknem kołyska, a w niej dziecię igrające nóżkami Na dworze upalny, skwarny dzień. Lekki wicherek przekrada się do wnętrza przez otwarte okno i swywoli z jasnymi kędziorkami na głowie dzieciny. W ciszy letniego południa słychać gorączkową pracę rydla. Ktoś kopie dół głęboki tuż pod samym oknem. Nagle w ramach jego ukazuje się para rąk kobiecych i poprzez parapet sięga drapieżnie kołyski — szuka dziecka. — Znalazła, chwyciła i uniosła ze sobą na tamtą stronę okna. Cichutka skarga dławionego pisklęcia, krótki stęk rzuconego w dół ciałka i znów gorliwa, zapamiętała praca ryskala. Spełniło się... Sczezło widmo pustej kołyski, zgłuchł upiorny odgłos kopania i z woalów fluidycznej magmy wyszły Jasna i Czarna. Twarze wykrzywione nienawiścią, głowy dwóch Gorgon''Gorgony'' (mit. gr.) — trzy siostry: Steno, Euryale i Meduza, potwory przedstawiane ze skrzydłami, z kłami dzika i wężami zamiast włosów; spojrzeniem obracały wszystko w kamień. edytorski w wężowisku rozczochranych włosów, ręce zbrojne w noże. Czarna, kilkakrotnie raniona, widocznie słania się... Broń wypada z rozkurczonych palców. Jasna wyzyskuje moment. Chwyta ją jedną ręką za włosy, okręca je sobie dookoła dłoni, a drugą ręką wbija siostrze nóż po trzonek w serce. Pomściła krew dziecka... Wszystko zmętniało, rozsnuło się na przędze, wątki, nici. I znów tylko pusta, ciężarna echami zbrodni izba... Ponowny jęk śpiącego zapowiadał epilog. Pasma ektoplazmy ułożyły się teraz niby jakieś kulisy w obraz wnętrza szopy. W jej środku, ze stragarza, co skośną belką biegł popod dachem, zwisnął sznur zwinięty w pętlę. Może dwa metry nad klepiskiem. Jakiś czas wahał się tam i sam w podmuchach wiatru. Wtem zesztywniał, sprężył się jak struna pod ciężarem. Zważyło się na nim ciało Jasnowłosej... W pośrodku izby stoi on — mąż, kochanek i ojciec. Stoi i patrzy na zwłoki u swych stóp — na grzeszne, cudne, sine usta i parę jasnych jak pszenica w polu warkoczy. Taki to koniec ich kochania... Schyla się i siekierą odbija deski podłogi. Pod podłogą dół czarny jak grób. Spycha weń ciało na wieczny spoczynek. A potem z siekierą na plecach wychodzi w świat z przeklętego domu... Wnętrze zasnuło się strzępami mgławic, zakłębiło od skrętów plazmy. Powoli tajemnicza substancja odwołana wolą śpiącego wróciła posłusznie do ciała i wśliznęła się jak wąż w macierzyste podglebie. Gniewosz westchnął i obudził się. Dr Będziński nie od razu wrócił do Warszawy. Nazajutrz po rewelacyjnej nocy, pozostawiwszy na miejscu swych towarzyszy, kazał się zawieźć Mateuszowi do stacji kolejowej na Węgarach. Tu kupił bilet do Borchowic i po dwóch godzinach jazdy znalazł się w nędznej, zapadłej mieścinie, oddalonej od Bańkowej Woli o mil kilkanaście. Tu po upływie kilku już minut udało mu się zwerbować niejakiego Zbychonia, wyrobnika, który za umiarkowaną cenę zgodził się pojechać z nim we wskazanym kierunku i podjąć się wyznaczonej sobie na miejscu pracy. Oczywiście Będziński nie wtajemniczał go w szczegóły, bo nie chciał odstraszyć. Na szczęście w Borchowcach nikt nic nie wiedział o Bańkowej Woli. Zła sława zagrody jeszcze tu nie dotarła. Było na to za daleko. Po ubiciu interesu ze Zbychoniem zwrócił się Będziński do władz miejscowych i krótko przedstawił cel swej wyprawy. Wysłuchano go z niedowierzaniem i odcieniem ironii. Lecz że był lekarzem z Warszawy i w dodatku kierownikiem znanego zakładu, więc pan prezydent miasta wstrzymał się od uwag i na życzenie doktora oddał mu do dyspozycji w charakterze świadka z urzędu komisarza miejscowej policji. Będziński bezzwłocznie wrócił z dwoma nowymi towarzyszami do Bańkowej Woli. Tu zastał wszystko w porządku. Noc po jego wyjeździe upłynęła spokojnie, a Przysłucki wraz z Gniewoszem wyglądali zdrowo i należycie wypoczęci. Komisarz Malowiejski uśmiechał się sceptycznie i pokpiwał półgębkiem z całej imprezy. — Zaraz się przekonamy — odpowiadał mu spokojnie Będziński. Jakoż po południu polecił Zbychoniowi kopać pod oknem prawej izby. Po paru uderzeniach rydlem wyrobnik natknął na szczątki spróchniałych już i rozsypujących się na proch kości. Zebrał je starannie i złożył w skrzynce przygotowanej już uprzednio przez doktora. — Musi być trupek dziecka — rzekł patrząc na kupkę wątłych, zżółkłych kosteczek. — Cieniutkie to i kruche jak u ptaszka. Małowiejski przestał uśmiechać się i z namarszczonymi brwiami spisywał protokół wizji lokalnej. Przeszli do wnętrza izby. — Proszę oderwać deski podłogi! — wydał polecenie Będziński. — Tu, w samym środku. Zazgrzytały rdzawe gwoździe podważone przez siekierę, posypała się strupieszała troć desek i w dole spod warstwy pyłów i kurzu zabielały dwa ludzkie szkielety. — Kobiety — stwierdził Przyslucki, wskazując na szerokie, charakterystyczne kości miednicowe. — Wszystko sprawdzone co do joty. Komisarz „zamknął” protokół i podsunął go obecnym do podpisania. Zbychoń zamiast nazwiska nakreślił znak krzyża. W dwa dni potem odbył się pogrzeb. Szczątki niemowlęcia pochowano na cmentarzu w Przylaszczce, najbliższym zagrody przysiółku, a obok, poza jego obrębem, matkę i ciotkę. Nad mogiłami proboszcz miejscowy odmówił modlitwy za zmarłych i pokropił ziemię święconą wodą. Ponadto na prośbę okolicznych chłopów odprawił przez trzy dni z rzędu mszę żałobną na intencję świeżo pogrzebanych kobiet i dziecka oraz mężczyzny, którego zwłok nie zdołano znaleźć. Tak spełniło się po latach, może po wiekach, ich jedyne pragnienie. Tamtych troje spoczęło w poświęconej ziemi, a duszę potępieńca wspomnieli w modlitwach współbracia. Odtąd zły czar stracił moc swą nad Bańkową Wolą i przestało straszyć w opuszczonym domu. Z czasem pusta okolica znów zaludniła się. Pobudowały się chałupy, zmierzwiły ugory, zakwitły sady, a na miejscu dawnej zagrody stanęła u rozstaju dróg cicha, śródpolna kaplica... Przed samym wyjazdem z Bańkowej Woli Janek Gniewosz znalazł w kącie izby chusteczkę koronkową z inicjałami W. O. Patrzył długo zamyślony na ten drobny, pyłem lat zakurzony płatek batystu i nagle w przystępie dziwnego wzruszenia przycisnął go do ust. Potem schował jak relikwię na piersi. ----